Roisciase
Freedom, liberty, and passion are sewn into the hearts in the people of Roisciase. Her citizens tend to be emotional, arduous folk: full of vibrant life and a deep love for liberty. The Roisaire are a people who can be highly defensive and mistrusting. As such their forgeign policies have been, until presently, very isolationist. This has changed in recentgenerations due to the rapid gorwth and expansion of the Roisaire naval force. Geography and Climate Despite being on the eastern side of a mountainour region, Roiscase receives heavy rainfall throughout most of the year. This is due to the large amount of rivers, lakes, and coast that can be found throughout the country. In general the country can be divided into two regions: the rainy highlands and the wet lowlands. Both of which are covered in old growth forests, rivers, lakes, and swamps. The lowlands are primarily flat river basins. This regions has fairly heavy rain throughout the year and can be victim to flooding. Despite this, this region has grown to be quite prosperous, using the fertile soil to sew plantations of cotton, tobbacco, and sugar cane. Melons, berries, and other hardy fruit are also popular plantation items for this region. Due to the high demand for these products, this region has been able to accumulate a large amount of wealth and trade oppurtunities. The highland region of the country is rocky, green, and covered in old growth forests. These forested areas are fed by the river runoff of mountains on the western border and a moderate, year around rainfall. These highlands often contain many veins of precious metals such as gold and silver which has given the region a substail economic boost in recent generations. This region is also great for the harvest of lumber and the growing of hops used for beer as well as various fruits such as apples and pears. The climate of the highland regions can be fairly cold during the winter months, but only the highest regions see winter snowfall. The rest of the highlands sees snow and a temperate climate year around. The regions further south can see some decent snowfall in the winter, and the southernmost highlands tend to see snow capped mountains year around. The climate of the lowlands is opposite of this, ussually staying mild to hot year around and extremely humid. The southernmost lowlands can see snowfall in the height of winter, but this is not common. Culture Once roisaice came out of their isolationist phase it became one of the worlds foremost producers of high culture. Fashion, etiquette, and cuisine were the cultural exports of Roisiace. The roisaire were particularly pleased at this development, seeing it as a chance for them to demonstrate their culture on the world stage. This new take on forgiegn policies has seen an enormous increase in not onlt the export of finish products, but the opening of many other revenues of trade, particularly gold. Though a united nation, many of the regions in Roisaice feel idependent or culturaly different. Some of these regions even have their own languages outside of the Roisaire dialect, though almost all of these languages descend from a mix of historical influences and Elven language. Some of these regions have sought autonomy from Roisiace, but none as of yet have acheived such. Despite their varied cultures, many staples in cuisine and tradition can be found in every region of roisciase. These staples include a love of wine and cuisine, an apreciation of having recreational time, and the spirit of justice and liberty. Religion is also a common demoninator of the people of Roisaice. The majority of Roisaire subscribe to a denomination of the Vasilic religion know as Diviniut, created from the words from divine and night in the Roisaire dialect. This denomination focuses on Covalla, Ahleah, and Alnorum as a trinity to birth, life, and death. The five other deities have their place and are recognized, but these three make up the patrons of the denomination. Roisciare beliefs ussually focus on eqaulity, humanitarianism, and justice. As such, they claim to be one of the most lberated countries as well as the one in which people are the most equal. It can be said that gender is basically irrelevant to most of the Roisaire and gender reversal or imitation is often practiced in popular artwork and plays. Government For a very long time, an ancient regime held sway over the whole of roiscaise. This regime was headed by an absolute monarchy of one family whom had occupied the throne for as long as any historical documents could notate. This monarchy was known to be extravagant and often times cruel to all but the upper class and the clergy which at the time, was mostly Vasilic. The ancient regime came to a grinding halt with a significant historical event; the rise of an illigitimate heir to the throne, causing turmoil in the ruling class. All the while, ideas of liberty and equality had been fostering in the people of Roisciase. The rise of a popular new denomination, Divinuit, saw these ideas prosper and grow in prupose. Using the turmoil of an illegitimate heir, the people rose and overthrew the ancient regime, establishing a new constitution and a new ruling family. The people were also allowed a democratically elected parliament in order to see to their interests in the political process. Currently this parliment, know as the Domestic Consul, holds more power than the king and is responsible for all domestic affairs such as trade, domestic law and the economic process. The king mostly acts as secretary of state, leader of the militarty, and can be allowed to send laws back to parliament if he feels they are unjust or ineffective. This system of checks and balances has been harshly criticized by other nations as being too beurocratic and ineffeciant, never allowing due political process to truly occur.